The Faith
by Pure Mudblood
Summary: They called themselves 'The Faith'. The name came from the faith they had in each other. There was this trust and security among them, and no matter where they went, someone else was always close by. These 9 were each others security nets.


****

The Faith

Chapter 1

Summary: The perfect life of Hermione Granger has been disrupted. Draco's once hot temper, has cooled down. Harry and Ron still hang around. New faces have entered the picture. The labels among them: angel, devil, bookworm, genius, tattoo artist, punk, jock, skater and music junkie. A picture perfect world with a ripple. That just wont do, but who would dare to try and stop them? Different from the one on the front of the story

&&&

Hermione Alexandra Granger rolled out of bed at 3 on the afternoon of August third. Her room was boiling and she had nothing but the shorts and shirt that she had gone to bed in only hours before. She had gotten in the habit of staying out until the early hours of the morning and waking in the late hours of the afternoon.

In less then an hour she had showered, done her hair, gotten dressed and had time to grab something quick to eat before her brother even showed up. Jason Granger was 18 and had moved out of the house the first chance he had been given. They're house had grown a tad bit crowded over the last year and half when Hermione's aunt and uncle moved in with their three kids: Kailey, 7, Sandy, 13 and Brett, 16.

Ever since the day they moved in, the Granger parents had treated these three kids like angels, while slowly forgetting about Jason and Hermione. Well, not forgetting, just pushing them away. Jason and Hermione were different, and that scared them. Jason was a complete genius who had gotten into university level courses at the age of 16. This had made their parents so proud but then Jason started to change. He started to come home late at night with weird bruises and a new piercing every month.

Hermione was a witch and that in itself had never settled well with her parents. They had never told the rest of the family the whole truth. Only that she attended a boarding school from September to July. Nothing more. When Hermione had come home this year, looking similar to how her brother did, their family had virtually fallen apart. Now only the mandatory greetings were exchanged and only when they had company over did the elder Grangers come off as truly caring parents.

"Hermione, where do you think your going?" her aunt Lisa called from the kitchen as Hermione headed out the door.

"Out" was the reply she received as Hermione slammed the door shut and run down the walk to her brothers car.

"Jase, I want to drive. Please?" she asked him over the music.

"Well…I guess. Get so much as a single little scratch on my car though and you won't live to see tomorrow" he threatened, though there was a light, playful tone to his voice.

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever" Hermione just waved him off as she climbed into the newly vacated drivers seat.

"Hermione Granger get your ass back in this house. Last time I checked you were still grounded" Aunt Lisa yelled from the door

"Yeah, and last time I checked you weren't my mother" she hollered back before cranking the music just a little louder and fingering her aunt as she sped off.

"God, she's such a bitch" Hermione grumbled.

"Just forget about her. After all, only 28 days and you're free from that hellhole" Jason answered her in return. "Are you still going to come and move in with me and the others when you guys get back from Hogwarts?"

"That was still the plan last time I checked. Besides Shannon and Mike have already been kicked out of their house, so they're already there" she shrugged as she turned a sharp corner and stopped the car.

"I do believe we're here" she pulled the keys out and got out of the car.

Luke and Logan VanEden stood waiting for them outside of Talismans. Luke was 17 and enjoying it. His hair was a dark blonde with red and black tips through out it. Magically done of course to keep it all perfect. His eyes had to be his most amazing physical feature. They were a navy blue and drew you in the minute you looked at them. Behind them was a world beyond this reality and from first glance at it, no one ever wanted to turn back.

Logan was 15, and, well, nothing like his brother. He had newly black hair, which Hermione had dyed for him at the beginning of the summer. His eyes were a simple green with yellow specks. He had an eyebrow piercing over his left eye, and stood at about 5'10" and still growing. His voice though. Man, now that was what you call a hook. He spoke with such a sweet tone that you thought for sure there was an angel behind it. Then you got to know him. Angel certainly didn't fit his personality. He got in to the most trouble of them all, even though he was the youngest.

"Hey guys" Hermione grinned at them

"Hey Alex" Luke smiled. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Besides, it doesn't even hurt anymore" she shrugged and walked past them into Talismans, joining the others.

"Alex, you made your decision yet?" Jordan asked. Jordan was 18 and gorgeous. Her dark red hair flowed down her back in soft waves and few could resist her charm. Jordan was the most outgoing of the group, willing to do anything, anytime just to get the thrill. She was also the only one that refused to ever touch drugs or alcohol. Whenever questioned about this she would simply shrug and smile stating "why take something artificial to get a high when I'm always drunk anyway!"

"Yeah, I'm getting the last addition to my left ear. I only have 3 more, including this one, so I actually put some thought into them" Hermione answered. She had twelve piercings now, and she had decided that fifteen was enough.

Your average person gets addicted to things like caffeine . Not this group though. Their addiction was piercings. They thrived on the pain that came with each piercing causes. Hermione was ready almost ready to stop though. Almost.

"Ok Alex. It's time. What are we doing today?" Lars asked from the back. Lars Bradicus Leeh A/N: Do me a huge favour and don't ask people helped his uncle and father run Talismans in the summers. Their father had been a tattoo artist, and they had carried on the tradition. Lars always did the piercings for his friends. They got them for free now, too. They had a deal going. After the first 3, they could have whatever they wanted for free. Not that Lars family actually ever thought they would take advantage of this. Yeah, right.

"The left ear. Cartilage this time" Hermione told him as she sat down, a grin on her face.

"Alright. You're sure?" he already knew the answer, but he had to ask.

"Yes, Lars, I am sure. Now hurry up so we can get out of here. You're after this aren't you?"

"I'm off at four. Which is in 10 minutes. But they can deal with me getting off five minutes early" Lars smiled as he prepared the area on her ear. He lifted the piercing gun to her ear and let it go. With a small pop, it was done.

"So Alex, how does it feel?" Shannon grinned. She had been the first to call Hermione by her nickname. When the group had formed a couple summers ago, it was decided that the name Hermione just didn't fit. Too many people called her Mione, Mia, Mya, the list was endless. Shannon had decided that Alex fit Hermione the best, and it had just stuck.

She grinned back. "Blissful"

&&&

_Hey Guys...This is my new fic. A new-ish angle for me. Here's my little speel on it from my Profile:_

_"I have no idea where this came from, or why I'm writing it. I owe major thanks to Jacquie, my best friend and Luke for help in naming all my characters though. And I am the one who names Luke and Logan, Luke and Logan logan is actually the name of his younger brother. I'm not sure where this is going, how it'll end or what'll happen along the way. But I hope you all love it anyway :D"_

_I hope that suffices. I have on little thing to say though._

**_If one more nitwit of a person tells me that "Alexandra" isnt Hermione middle name, so help me god, I will hunt you down and fucking punch you out. _**

_I'm sorry if this sounds mean or harsh...but I read the books people! #1-4 have each been read 5 times...#5-4 times and #6, three times I KNOW HERMIONES MIDDLE NAME! I just munipulated it for the purposes of my story. SO GET OVER IT! Not only did I recieve it in a review...I got emails! look...PLURAL!_

_Sorry, I love my readers and my reviews and this isnt directed at the nice ones. I just...I'm pissed off right now._

_To all the ones that dont care about my slightl manipulation...thank you and I'm sorry you have to read that._

_Love you  
Pure Mudblood_


End file.
